1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus and an image formation system configured to form an image on a sheet-shaped printing medium such as a print sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when print sheets of a size set by an application program (hereinafter referred to as the “AP”) in a higher-level device run out, an image formation apparatus suspends an image formation process and notifies a user of such a paper-out condition by using an information display unit such as an operation panel in the image formation apparatus or a status monitor in the higher-level device.
Also, there has been disclosed an image formation apparatus configured to perform printing by reducing or enlarging such suspended image data and switching to alternative sheets, and has been disclosed an image formation apparatus configured to perform printing by switching to alternative sheets without changing (i.e., without reducing or enlarging) the image size of the image data, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-89186).